Pride and Prejudicea modern take, well sort of
by kirmca
Summary: This was originally a piece of my GCSE English coursework that I loosely based on Pride and Prejudice. It's a modern take with a few changes  especially the names, but it is supposed to be Elizabeth, Darcy, Georgiana and Wickham .


My name is Beth. I never liked my neighbours. Not until I met Edward. I didn't like him at first; guess you could say I hated him. Mow, I fear it is the complete opposite.

My name is Edward. I had a girlfriend and a life. That was before I met Beth. She changed my point of view, she changed everything.

My name is Marie. I'm Edward's little sister. I never liked Charlie. I liked Beth though. I didn't know I would change her life in a big way, a way that no-one could have guessed.

**Two months earlier**

**Sunday morning/early afternoon**

Great, another new neighbour. I wonder how long he'll last. Looking at his things he looks posh, he seems posh. Shiny, clean and new. He must have money. Ugh! I haven't even met him yet and he is annoying me. Oh, there he is.

This place. It's noisy, dark and horrible. I hope I never have to meet my neighbours. Charlie isn't going to like this. God, there is a woman staring at me from her window, like she has never seen a person before.

He looks posh, and proud. He's tall and his brown hair looks impeccable. Joy! Ah! He saw me. I must have looked like an idiot. Gawping like some twit. At least he won't talk to me. No loss. Got to get out of this derelict house. I'm dying for a drink.

She isn't so bad. I mean I haven't talked to her but she loos some-what friendly. Long brown hair that looks like she has been dragged through a hedge backwards, average body size, some-what tall. Not my cup of tea though. I guess I should call Charlie, but I'm pretty sure she is going to hate me for moving out. I'll call Marie.

Edward. He only calls when he is depressed. In need of some sisterly love and inspiration I suppose. Better answer.

My friends. What a lot of help. I told them about him and all they wanted to know was how cute he was. Typical! Don't know why they are my friends. They are no help in my time of need. I ask for help and they just make the situation worse. They do have their fair share of blonde moments.

I suppose it would be polite to introduce myself. She is going to be living next door. She is basically going to know my whole life. I need a change of scenery other than this box jungle anyway. It's going to take years to empty out all of these. I have so much junk. Need to get rid of some of it. I think I can put off unpacking for a few more hours.

**Late night**

What a nerve! Edward, that's his name, came over to introduce himself and criticized my house! He kept tutting, shaking his head and moaning about my furniture. Just because I like old things, antiques, things with a history, not these ugly, modern pieces.

How could I be such a fool? Criticism, a new low. Great first impression that is! Got to visit mum and dad tomorrow. Not looking forward to that. God, sitting through another day of moaning about how I moved out of Charlie's when we should've just found a larger place. Lord help me!

Mum and dad want me to meet this guy. They always try and set me up with these boring men with loads of money. Its not what I want. I like to choose who to date, not be forced to fall in love with someone who doesn't love me. Still I hope he is better than the last one. Mind you, he can't be worse than the 37 year old virgin who still seemed to be in nappies. Makes me feel ill just thinking about him. Ugh. Its giving me shivers. And after Edward's performance, as long as he doesn't insult me he'll be just fine.

**Monday**

Agh! Now I have to spend time with Edward! What have I done wrong? When I got to mum and dad's they had visitors from their club. It had to be Edward and his parents. I hate him with all my heart. Oh, and the guy is much, much worse! All he thinks about is God! Nothing else. Just what I need… a religious creep. That preaches about everything. You ask him a question and he will give you an essay for an answer. Why are there no normal men on this God-forsaken planet?

The day could have been less awkward. Forced to be in a room with her, and a man. Tom I think his name was. Definitely the dullest man alive. Another already assembled friend to add to my collection. His parents were friends of my parents. Weird how I've never heard him mentioned before. I can't say the same about Beth being an already assembled friend for me. She just acted as if I wasn't in the room. Oh well.

Phone call from mum. Wants me to go out with Tom. I'm in the deepest pit of hell. Had to say yes, only one date mind. Tomorrow night she said. Perfect! On my way to meet the girls, hopefully they are more help than yesterday.

**Tuesday afternoon**

She is going out with Tom!… Oh my, why am I so angry? I don't like her…No! I couldn't be, could I? What about Charlie? Charlie. Christ! I still haven't phoned her. She is going to be annoyed. I need to talk to Marie.

Edwardagain! Something must be wrong with him. I swear it must be to do with a woman, that is all his problems are about.

**Evening**

Worst date ever. Going to be awkward tomorrow. Sitting there in silence. Mind you, why do I car? They aren't important to me. Tom and Edward. They are only idiotic men.

**Wednesday morning**

Thank you! There must be a God! Tom. Leaving. Great. Happiest day of my life. And I met this really cute guy. Rob. Cute name too, never seen him around here before. Must be new in town. He's got short dirty blonde hair. You know the type you see on those surfers on the telly. He's sort of average height, slightly taller than me. Good, I like a man taller than me. He's skinny, skinnier than me. Not so good.

**Evening**

Some man knocked on my door looking for Beth. He said she definitely told him number 10 not 12. I hate people that forget important information. Wait! Not again. This is the second time I've felt jealous. I can't be feeling like this. No, no, no!

**A month later. Thursday morning**

I hope Edward doesn't mind me staying with him on such short notice. Oh who am I kidding, he'll find a way to mind. Some silly, stupid excuse. I suppose I should of called. I guess I'm on the floor tonight then. Hey, who's that? Blonde, average height, skinny. Just my type. Hello!

My sister. Charming, perfect, annoying. Why did she have to turn up? Wrong timing. At least I haven't thought about Beth in a while. Mainly because I haven't seen Rob. Thank God!

Another woman going into Edward's Great.! And it isn't his girlfriend. God I'm nosy. Prying in my neighbours' life. I must be some sad, lonely spinster.

**Late night**

I should tell Beth about these feelings. She should know. Shouldn't she? I mean she does have Rob… She has no reason to accept me. But what if I don't say it's her. I need to sleep on it.

**Friday afternoon**

Why is Edward telling me this personal stuff? 'I love someone else who isn't my girlfriend'. Do I care about him or his life? No! Why does he feel as if he needs to share his personal life with me? I wonder if Rob is at home? Probably not, he did say he would be out most of the day. I'll try calling anyway.

**Evening**

How could I have been so stupid? Of course Rob, Rob who I thought was cute, would have other women. You just have to look at him to know that he wouldn't be faithful. I phone his flat, a girl picked up, he said 'Who is it love?' I hung up. I'm such a fool.

Sounds like Beth is crying. I should leave her, I'm nothing to do with her. I don't want to though.

**Monday afternoon**

Edward loves me! What? He dumped Charlie. The girl living with him was his sister, who by the way was with Rob when I phoned. But he loves me…holy mother of God. But do I love him? Yes, I suppose. Its been happening so slowly. I should tell him.

**Evening**

I shouldn't have told her. She obviously doesn't love me. Keep my mouth shut next time. She just stood there in silence. If the obvious thing doesn't come to her mind then she isn't for me anyway. I feel like I've been stabbed and love is pouring out. Why did I say anything? Why did I break up with Charlie for her? Door.

"Hi Edward."

"Hello Beth."

"I think my eyes have been opened to something I've been feeling for a while."

Great! Keep mouth shut! "What?"

"Love."

"What did you say?"

"Love. I love you Edward."


End file.
